The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0034’.
‘CIDZ0034’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red colored anemone-type inflorescences that have good color retention, has a very uniform growth habit and a 7.5 week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0034’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘YB-B2899’. ‘YB-B2899’ has purple colored, single-type inflorescence and a faster flowering response time than that of ‘CIDZ0034’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0034’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-B2956’. ‘YB-B2956’ has red colored anemone-type inflorescence, a little more color fading habit and a more upright growth habit than that of ‘CIDZ0034’. The resultant seed was sown in October 2008 in a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
‘CIDZ0034’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2009, grown in pots in a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0034’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.